


What the Future Holds

by LisbethFord



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisbethFord/pseuds/LisbethFord
Summary: Nora accidentally spills something about the future and Harry has a hard time believing he has a bright one.





	1. Chapter 1

«Maybe you know what to do, Harry?»

«What?» he raised his head at Nora's question. «No, sorry, I don't».

The girl didn't seem convinced for some reason. For the umpteenth Harry was startled by the resemblance between Nora and Barry and Iris. He probably could have noticed it when he first met her at Jitters, since he still had his intelligence back there, but he was too engrossed with his companion to start comparing a strange girl to his collegues.

«Come on, I'm sure you have some ideas! You're like the smartest man alive!»

That was followed by dead silence. Harry cleared his throat.

«Not anymore,» he said ignoring the pitiful looks of the rest of the team.

He told his friends he was okay with not being smart anymore. He wasn't exactly lying — at the moment he really was happy his mind was back. He wasn't going crazy anymore and he really thought that this new found balance would help him finally sort things out with Jesse. And it did — he acknolenged his feelings and found a way to express them. He told Jesse how much he missed her mother and how much it hurt, how he burried himself in work because he was afraid that if he let himself think about her he'd break. He told his daughter how proud he was of her and admitted he was scared she wouldn't need him anymore now that she's all grown up. On the verge of tears Jesse assured him that would never happen and welcomed him back on the team. At first Harry felt ecstatic.

But what he also felt was lost. He had no idea what to do with himself. He remembered how much he loved science and now that big part of him was missing. Jesse was busy being a hero and her team only repected him for his brilliant mind that he no longer had.

He only lasted a few days until he decided to go back to Earth-1 — to the only people besides his own daughter that he actually liked- or tolerated at least. That's where he learned that the girl who spilled coffee all over him and Caitlin and ruined something that could be close to an actual date was _Barry and Iris' daughter_. From the future. Thank God pop culture made the concept of time traveling quite easy to understand even for him!

«Nora, things have changed in the last couple of days,» Barry finally said. «You see, when Harry…»

«Wait!» Cisco suddenly raised his hands. «Nora, how did you know Harry's the smartest man alive?»

Nora looked slightly confused.

«Well, I don't know, because he is! He says it literally everyday and none of you correct him».

«Does that mean Harry gets his intelligence restored?» Caitlin asked with enthusiasm and Harry could see she was already thinking of ways they could accomplish it. A part of him wondered if she thought he wasn't enough without his intelligence, but mostly he was just happy there was still a chance for him to become himself again. Well, himself minus emotional disorder.

«I don't know, I mean I had no idea he didn't have it at some point», Nora shook her head.

«Guys, I think we should stop», Barry said. «The less we know the less future is affected.»

«Yeah, I don't think that matters anymore, since I majorly fucked the future up.»

Barry winced and shared a look with Iris.

«I know I shouldn't have done that», Nora said dejectedly. «And I said I'm sorry like a thousand times, can you please at least pretend you're not dissappointed at your mess of a daughter every time we're at the topic?»

«No, honey, it's not that», Iris said. «I'm sorry you felt this way, but it was not… We just…»

«We kind of don't know how to react to you swearing», Barry explained.

«Oh. Well I'm twenty two, I can swear», Nora scoffed. «But I'll try not to. You know. So that you wouldn't feel like irresponcible parrents. Which you never were.»

«Thank you».

Harry couldn't imagine what it's like — to meet your adult child when you're not even planning on having them yet. What would he think of Jesse if she showed up in front of him twenty years ago? Though it was an easy question — he'd think she's perfect. The thought of having a daughter like that would make him the happiest man in the multiverse… _Wait._

«Are you sure I'm the Harrison Wells you know?» he asked dreading to hear Nora's answer. The Team had HR before, it wound make perfect scence if they replaced him with another version of himself again. A smart version.

«Yes», Nora said without hesitation and Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. «You took me to Earth-2 a few times when I was little».

«Oh. Good.» He cleared his throat. «Why would I take you there?»

«Well I'm best friends with your son so you didn't really have a choice».

When her words registered in his mind he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

«What do you mean _my son_?! I have a daughter, Jesse, had someone messed with the timeline again? First Diggle's daughter, than mine?! I won't let that happen!»

«Relax», Nora laughed. «Jesse's fine. That's why you actually took us to your Earth, so that Frank could visit his sister».

«Frank», he repeated. «My son».

«Wait a minute, Harry will have a son?» Iris asked with a smile blossoming on her face. «That's amazing!»

«More importantly — _Frank?_ Is it... You will name your son after me?» Cisco tried to say it like a joke, but Harry could see he was shocked and close to tearing up.

All this made zero sence.

«Stop this, all of you, this is insane!» he almost shouted. «I can't have a son, it's impossible!»

«No, it's not», Nora shrugged. «I mean he's definetely your son, he's practically your copy. And I've known him forever. We grew up together, went to school together, trained together…»

«Trained? Trained what?» Barry asked.

«Um, our powers, obviously. I learned how to resist cold and Frank learned how to freeze speedsters. Harry was adamant about it and we didn't know why until uncle Cisco had too much eggnog and told us all about… you know, Zoom taking Jesse».

«Did you say freeze?» Caitlin asked. «Harry's son has cold powers?»

«Well yeah», Nora frowned. «I mean powers can be inherited, you already know that, I'm a speedster. Why are you looking at me like that?»

Cisco was the first one to regain his ability to speak.

«You see, Nora, we all are a little confused since the only person we know who has cold powers is Caitlin. And she can't be the one Harry's son inherited his powers from, can she?»

«What's the problem with that? Who else would it be?»

Everyone looked at him, then at Caitlin. Harry felt like his face was on fire.

He has a son in the future. _With Caitlin._

He couldn't bring himself to look at her, to see what her reaction would be like. Was she repulsed? Disappoined? Questioning Nora's sanity?

Though he was close to the latter since it was _absolutely not possible_ for him and Caitlin to have a son together. To be something more that friends. He spent years convinsing himself she would never return his feelings. Why would she?

Oh God, was she thinking he forced her or something?

«So what, you guys hid your relationship from us?» Iris asked with suspicion. «I always felt there was something between you two.»

«What? And you haven't told me?» Barry looked offended.

«No, I swear, we did not», Caitlin said. She didn't sound angry but Harry still couldn't dare to face her. «We are not together».

«What?» Nora exclaimed. «But you were in Jitters together when we met!»

«Yeah, we were just getting coffee».

«Oh», Nora smiled sheepishly. «I guess it hasn't happened yet. _Oops_.»


	2. Chapter 2

Harry has never been so happy about meta-human attacks in his entire life.

Nora sped off as soon as she heard the alert, Barry followed her a few seconds later and everyone forgot about Nora's revealation for a while. He wasn't much help at fighting crime anymore, so he quietly left the cortex while the team was giving directions to two speedsters.

A part of him wanted to flee to his Earth immeadiately — Harry knew he'd have to face Caitlin eventually but he needed time to prepare himself for rejection. Their freindship meant too much to him and he just couldn't ruin it by falling apart in front of her eyes after she says Nora's version of the future is never going to happen. But the other part, the part that he hated, was thinking «What if?». That part kept him in his office waiting for… something. He actually didn't know what Caitlin was going to do.

«Hey».

Harry closed his eyes briefly and turned to the door trying to keep his face neutral.

«Hey, Snow».

She took a few steps into the room and sat on the chair in front of him.

«Barry and Nora came back, they took down the meta».

«Good», he nodded.

«So… Are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?» Caitlin asked when he didn't say anything else.

«What's that?»

«Come on, Harry», she rolled her eyes. «You heard what Nora said about our future».

Apart from her momentary annoyance he couldn't tell what she was thinking about the situation. She didn't look like she despised him for what his future self would do, that was reassuring. But no matter what she thought she was obviously uncomfortable with this conversation, so he decided to give them both an out.

«Yeah and she also said she… screwed the future up. Nothing is set on stone, so you don't have to worry about it».

«Worry about what?»

«Being stuck with me».

«Oh», Caitlin looked hurt for some reason. «Is that how you feel?»

«No!» Harry wanted to slap himself in the face. Hard. Several times. «I just mean- Look, I understand that Nora's future is not what you wanted for yourself».

«What kind of future do you think I wanted for myself?» she raised her brows.

«I don't know», he was at lost. «Sorry. I just don't want you to feel pressured in any way. No matter what Nora said, you always have a choice. I hope you know that».

«I know», she smiled slightly. «But that's not how I feel. Pressured, I mean».

«And how do you feel?»

«When Nora said we're going to have a son I actually felt… happy. I've always wanted a family, but after Ronnie and… I thought that I will never have it, that I will always be alone. And Nora gave me hope».

Harry understood what she was saying and he could relate. He never thought he would find someone after Tess. Even after he admitted to himself that he had feelings for Caitlin he never really considered doing something about it. He was so used to being alone he didn't even hope to change it oneday. He accepted it. But then Nora came and showed him a glimpse of this bright future when he has a family, someone to love other than Jesse, and this future… He would give anything to have it if it was only about him. But it was about Caitlin too, and while he'll get a beautiful, kind, intelligent woman of his dreams, she is supposed to get… him. Didn't seem fair at all.

«Are you disappointed that it's me?» Harry couldn't help but ask. He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

«No», she shook her head. «I mean it was a shock for me, yeah, because I've never thought about us like this, but… I think I can see how we can get there».

«You can?»

His face was burning again. He was supposed to be better with his emotions, but he didn't even know how to call all those feelings that were swirling inside him.

«And you can't?».

«I don't… I guess it's just hard to believe».

«Why?» she asked dejectedly. It was like she didn't even see the problem.

«Well, for starters, I'm old».

«Harry, you don't need to be a doctor to know that a man can concieve a child at any age. As far as I know Charlie Chaplin was in his 70s when his youngest son was born. And you're younger that Joe who'd just had a daughter».

«I meant I'm old for you».

«Oh», Caitlin looked surprised as if it hadn't even occured to her. «I don't think that you're old. I mean age is just a number, it doesn't mean anything».

«Yeah, but I do have a grown daughter».

«Yes, and I am a widow at twenty eight years old».

«I'm sorry», he offered lamely.

«It's okay. I just really don't think your age is a problem. Do you have any more reasons why this woudn't work?»

«I'm from another Earth».

«So what, it's like a five minutes walk from our Earth to yours. And hey, now we know that people from parallel universes can have children together, it's fascinating!»

«And I am also not smart anymore!»

«Nora said you will be again — and anyway it doesn't matter to me».

«Caitlin, just stop this, please!» Harry got up and from his chair and walked to the other side of the room. He couldn't listen to it anymore — the more her words were getting in his head, the more it would hurt when she realises she's wrong.

«Why are you so opposed to it?»

«Because I am not good for you, Snow!» he yelled throwing a pencil across the room proving his point. «You are so blinded by the fact you're going to be a mother you forgot what kind of man your future son's father is! And I don't want to sit around and wait until you remember!»

He half expected her to leave the room and never speak tp him again. But Caitlin didn't look angry, she just studied him gently, cwith curiousity that made him nervous.

«Harry, may I ask you something?»

«You just did».

«Okay, another question then… Why did you only name reasons why _I_ shouldn't want to have a family with _you_ and not why you wouldn't want it?»

«Are you kidding me?» he scoffed. «Who wouldn't want to have a family with you, you're perfect!»

He winced as soon as the words left his mouth, but it was too late.

«You want to have a family with me?» Caitlin asked before he could even think about leaving the room — or this Earth for that matter.

«No», he said defensively. «I mean it's not like I look at you and want you to give birth to my child! We are friends, that would be completely inappropriate. And offencive».

«Not as offensive as kidnapping me and holding me hostage until I fall in love with you», Caitlin joked.

He just stared at her, and her smile fell.

«Sorry», she shook her head.

«It's okay. Jesse did it too, you know».

«Did what?»

«This — telling bad jokes about Zoom. It used to annoy me at the beginning because i just wanted to put that horrible time behind me and never remember it again. But then I realised — that's why she did it. She thought everyone else had moved on and she was subconsciously trying to remind me of what she'd been through because she couldn't get over it alone».

Harry was carefully watching Caitlin's face not sure if he should have said any of this at all. Her lips were pursed, but she didn't show any other signs of disstress. Now that Killer Frost was gone it was not that easy to tell how much this conversation was upsetting her, but Harry knew her well enough to not believe in the brave facade.

«I'm sorry about Jesse, I didn't know that», Caitlin said in a soft voice.

«She's doing much better now», he said. «Actually, one of the metas on her team, Alice, is a therapist. She helped Jesse a lot. Jesse even tried to get me to talk to her about Tess, but I couldn't».

«Oh», Caitlin said. «Is it easier for you with that… balance that you have now?»

«Yeah, I guess», he shrugged. «I mean Jesse and I talked about everything. And it really helped. So if you ever need to talk about it, I am here. If you'd want that, I mean. Or I could get Jesse from my Earth. Or Alice», he said turning the conversaion back to Caitlin and Zoom.

«Thank you, Harry», she smiled. «I might take you up on that offer».

«Okay».

He didn't know what to say after that so he began organizing things on his desk just to avoid her gaze.

«So, back to our conversaion», Caitlin started. «Did I get it wrong or you actually like me?»

«Like is an understatement», he said still not looking at her. «But you got the idea, yes».

«And were you ever going to tell me?».

«No».

«But why?»

«Because I didn't want to ruin what we had! Ten minutes ago you said you've never thought about me that way. And you did only after Nora said you are supposed to. But if Nora never mentioned anything and I suddenly came to you with a confession — what would you do then? Would you still 'see how we can get there'?»

«Maybe I would! And apparently — I did in Nora's timeline! Nora didn't come from a different Earth, she came from our future! So we got there somehow», Caitlin took a few steps and stopped right in front of him. «Harry, I want to at least give it a try. Do you?»

He had so many doubts about it: what if Nora messed up the time completely, what if it's too soon and they end up hating each other, what if Caitlin sees the real him and leaves, what if Jesse never forgives him for finding someone after her mom… But he knew he would hate himself forever if he'd say no to that.

«I do», he said, and Caitlin smiled with that beautiful smile of hers that always made his insides melt. «Of course I do. How could I not?»

«So…»

«So», he cleared his throat. «Do you wanna get coffee?»

«Yes», she didn't even pretend to think about it and he smiled.

«Let's go then».

They walked to the elevators in silence that was slightly awkward. Harry was still trying to wrap his mind about what was happening and didn't really know what to say to her that wouldn't drive her away at the very beginning.

«There you are!» Cisco's cheerfull voice pulled him out of his thoughts. «Thang God you're together, Nora was worried sick she ruined Snowells forever. So, are you ready to be parents?»

«Keep walking, Ramon», Harry rolled his eyes.

«It doesn't work anymore, Harry», Cisco scoffed. «Pretend that I annoy you all you want, but I know you're going to name your son after me».

«If I ever have a son and decide to name him Frank, it will be after Frank Sinatra».

«Please, you don't even listen to Sinatra».

«He was a great scientist on my Earth».

«No, he wasn't!» Cisco protested. «You will name your son after Francisco Ramon, your friend who… Oh my God!» he suddenly screamed in a high pitched tone and pressed a hand to his mouth.

«What?» Caitlin asked in alarm.

«What if you name him Frank because I'm already dead when he's born», Cisco said with absolute dread on his face.

«Relax», Caitlin smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. «I always thought naming kids after dead people is bad luck, so if I do name my son after you, you will be pretty much alive when that happens».

«Oh», Cisco seemed to calm down. «That's reasuring. Thanks, Caitlin. Anyway, I won't stand in your way. Go back to your… I don't know, future planning? Whatever».

«See you tomorrow, Cisco».

«Bye, Ramon».

«Was Sinatra really a scientist on Earth-2?» Caitlin asked when they entered the elevator.

«No», Harry smirked. «But I really don't know why on Earths I'd name my son after Ramon. I'm pretty sure you'll blackmail me to do this».

«Ooh, I wonder what I'll have on you» she said excitedly. «Get ready to spill all your dirty secrets, Harry!»

He laughed. They left the building and walked in the direction of the Jitters. Harry regretted he didn't have a coat with pockets so he could hide his hand instead of leaving it hanging awkwardly and trying not to brush Caitlin's. He didn't really know if taking her hand in his would be a major overstep. Those kinds of thoughts made him feel like he was a teenager on his very first date. And this wasn't even a date. Just coffee with his friend… and possible future mother of his child. Are they even married Nora's future? He would marry her, child or no child, but he didn't know what Caitlin thought of marriage after what had happened to Ronnie.

«How did you name Jesse?» Caitlin asked, interrupting his thoughts.

«Tess actually named her. After her aunt. And I agreed».

«Just like that? No blackmailing?»

«Well I didn't know anyone as annoying as Cisco with that name, so no blackmailing was needed».

«How do you think she'll take the news?»

«About possibly getting a brother? I have no idea», he shook his head. «It's really hard to predict since nobody expected me to have another child. Iris and Wally seem excited about Jenna though».

«Who isn't? Jenna is precious», Caitlin smiled.

«She is».

They talked about kids all the way to The Jitters. Harry could feel she was fishing for something, but didn't press on it. He figured she was nervous about the role Nora gave her and was trying to get used to it.

«Do you mind getting coffees out and walk some more? It's such a nice evening», Caitlin suggested.

«Sure», he agreed. He liked talking to her and, while they often talked about Killer Frost and other metas surrounded by people in Jitters, he didn't want anyone around them for this talk.

They waited in line to get their order and went back outside. Cailtlin was quiet as they walked to the nearby park.

«I can see you want to ask me something», Harry told her.

«Yeah, I do», Caitlin nodded absentmindedly and fell silent again. He waited for her to collect her thoughts. She took a deep breath. «I know you said you liked me, but then I practically dragged you into this… trying-to-get-to-Nora's-future thing».

«I'm not complaining», he quipped and Caitlin glared at him. «Sorry. Continue».

«I guess I just wanted to make sure that… Look, Nora's revealation was a shock for both of us. I see that you're not really excited about the idea. And I wanted to asked if it's because you don't want to have any more kids».

«Oh. No. It's not it», Harry promised. «I mean I never thought I'd have another kid after Jesse, but when Nora said it it felt… It's still weird to think about it, but if we really do have a son, I think it will make me very happy».

«Me, too», Caitlin whispered.

Harry stopped and looked at her.

«What you said about me not being excited. It's not true. What Nora said — it sounded perfect».

«But?» she prompted when he didn't say anything else.

«I don't know how we got together in Nora's timeline. And we'll never know, because if we get together in ours it will be because Nora said so. And I'm just afraid you'll think I'm your only option now and you'll stay with me because anything's better than being alone. And that might be what drives us apart. I'm trying not to get too excited because I want to give you time to figure out what you…»

Before he could finish his sentence Caitlin was pressing her mouth to his. Just a light brush of her lips was enough to make his brain short-circuit.

«What-»

«Sorry».

«I'm not complaing about that either», he said huskily.

«I just wanted to stop you. Harry, we're not here just because I don't want to be alone. I mean if Nora said I'm supposed to have a son with Ralph I wouldn't be that adamant to try it. I'd probably think she's messing with us or that she's an evil speedster pretendidg to be Barry's daughter. But I believed her when she said about _me and you_. Because it makes sense to me».

«It does?»

«You understand me, Harry», she said, taking his hand and interwinig their fingers. «Just earlier — I said one stupid joke about Zoom, and you understood what I meant by it. When even I couldn't. And that's why I can see how we get there. In any timeline».

«Okay», he said gently. «I'm in. And I could go on and on expressing more doubts about it just for you to shut me up again, but I actually think we should take things slow».

She blushed slightly and nodded.

«How about this — Nora's story was just a push for me to tell you how I feel. And I did. And now we can just pretend she never said anything and see where it goes».

«Okay», she said. «If you want to do it the hard way… I'll have you know though, I have high standards. You'll have to try really hard to conquer me».

«I accept the challenge», Harry smiled. «Can I take you to dinner?»

«On one condition».

«And what's that?»

«If we ever have a son, I want to name him after my best friend Francisco».


End file.
